beverlyhillscopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Hills Cop (franchise)
Beverly Hills Cop is a film trilogy of action-comedy films produced between 1984 and 1994. Description The films center around Eddie Murphy as Axel Foley, a streetwise Detroit cop who investigates multiple murders in and around Beverly Hills, California to investigate crimes, even though it is out of his jurisdiction. There, he meets Detective Billy Rosewood (Judge Reinhold), Sergeant John Taggart (John Ashton) and Lieutenant Andrew Bogomil (Ronny Cox). Ashton and Cox do not appear in Beverly Hills Cop III. Murphy, Reinhold and Gil Hill, who plays Axel's boss, Inspector Todd, are the only ones who appear in all three films. Harold Faltermeyer produced the now famous "Axel F" theme song heard throughout the films. All the films in the series have been distributed by Paramount Pictures. The films have made a total of $735,534,503 worldwide. Following a failed attempt at making a TV series based on the Beverly Hills Cop franchise, Paramount has decided to produce another movie, which has a tentative release date set for March 2016. Overview In Beverly Hills Cop, Axel Foley (Eddie Murphy) is introduced as a Detroit cop who, after the murder of his friend, travels to California to investigate and track down the killer(s), who he believes operate an arts dealership as a cover in Beverly Hills. He teams up with two reluctant detectives, Billy Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) and John Taggart (John Ashton), from the Beverly Hills police department who were supposed to keep a watch on him, especially after seeing Foley's different approach to tackling the situations which were considered unacceptable by the chief of police. In Beverly Hills Cop II, Axel returns to Beverly Hills, after finding out that Captain Andrew Bogomil (Ronny Cox) was shot. He once again teams up with Detective Billy Rosewood and Sgt. John Taggart, who, reluctantly and against the police chief Harold Lutz's orders, help Foley to find out the person responsible for Bogomil's shooting. Axel, Billy, and John soon discover that the alphabet crimes, a series of felonies (robberies and Bogomil's shooting) that have been going on in the area, are masterminded by weapons kingpin Maxwell Dent. With this information, Axel, Billy, and Taggart try to find Dent and his lover, Karla Fry (Brigitte Nielsen), (who had shot Bogomil). In the 1994 sequel, Beverly Hills Cop III, Axel returns to Beverly Hills once again. During an assignment, his boss, Inspector Todd is killed, and certain evidence points towards an amusement park called "Wonderworld." Upon arriving in Beverly Hills, Axel looks up his old friend Billy Rosewood who has attained the title of DDOJSIOC (Deputy Director of Joint Special Inter Operational Command). Taggart have retired and a new detective called Jon Flint (Hector Elizondo) is Rosewood's new partner. Music There is a recurring instrumental theme throughout the film series called "Axel F", which was composed by Harold Faltermeyer. The theme became popular with audiences, and has been remixed by Crazy Frog. A new version of the theme was created for Beverly Hills Cop III, with Faltermeyer not returning for the film. The trilogy's soundtracks have been praised, giving rise to such hit songs as "The Heat is On", "Stir it Up" and "Shakedown". Future A fourth entry in the series was initially announced for release in the mid-1990s, under the production of Eddie Murphy's own production company "Eddie Murphy Productions", though production later fizzled out. It was re-announced in 2006, when producer Jerry Bruckheimer announced his intention to resurrect the film series, though he eventually gave up his option to produce the film, instead passing production duties to Lorenzo di Bonaventura. In September 2006 a script, an amalgamation of several earlier drafts, was presented to Murphy who was reported to be "very happy" with the outline which was described as an attempt to recapture the "feel of the original". Murphy admitted one of his motivations for making a fourth Beverly Hills Cop film was to make up for the fact that the third film was "horrible" and that "he didn't want to leave (the series) like that". In May 2008, Rush Hour director Brett Ratner was officially named director, who promised the film would return under the series' standard "R" rating, rather than as a rumored watered down PG-13. Michael Brandt and Derek Haas were hired as screenwriters to improve on the existing script in July 2008 and completed a new script, under the working title "Beverly Hills Cop 2009", which would see Foley return to Beverly Hills to investigate the murder of his friend Billy Rosewood. The script was eventually rejected, leaving Ratner to work on a new idea. In an interview with Empire magazine, Ratner stated "I'm working very hard on the fourth. It's very difficult, especially since there were three before. We're trying to figure out some important things, like where do we start? Is Axel retired? Is he in Beverly Hills? Is he on vacation? Does Judge Reinhold return as the loveable Billy Rosewood? Many questions to figure out, but I'm hoping to have a script before film disappears from our existence." Although Murphy himself committed to the project, it was unconfirmed whether the series' other principal actors, Judge Reinhold, John Ashton, Ronny Cox or Bronson Pinchot would also return, though Ratner stated in late 2009 that he was trying to convince Reinhold and Ashton to reprise their roles. Harold Faltermeyer's "Axel F", however, would definitely be returning for the proposed fourth installment, with Ratner quoted as saying "It'll be back but it'll be a whole new interpretation." On November 15, 2010, Ratner stated in an interview with MTV that there was still a possibility that they will make a fourth film, but that it wouldn't be "anytime soon." In October 2011, Murphy discussed a possible fourth film, stating, "They're not doing it. What I'm trying to do now is produce a TV show starring Axel Foley's son, and Axel is the chief of police now in Detroit. I'd do the pilot, show up here and there. None of the movie scripts were right; it was trying to force the premise. If you have to force something, you shouldn't be doing it. It was always a rehash of the old thing. It was always wrong." CBS ordered a pilot with Brandon T. Jackson starring as Axel Foley's son, Aaron. The hour long crime drama was produced by the critically acclaimed writer Shawn Ryan who created The Shield and The Chicago Code. In January 2013, Ryan stated, "It's going to be a CBS procedural. We're going to solve a case every week, but we're going to do it with a lot of humor and a lot of fun. And I would say the stealth thing I would like to get in is, in a day and age when income inequality and class inequities dominate a lot of the country, this is going to be an opportunity to put a young working-class kid in Detroit in the middle of Beverly Hills, you can do a lot of stealth social commentary. My approach is to update it and make it feel modern and 2013. The pilot opens with a 4-5 minute sequence which I think is really harrowing and really dangerous, that would be something that you might have seen on 'Chicago Code' or 'The Shield.' I want it to feel grounded in that way. There'll be some opportunities for laughs after that. It's not a laughs come first show." In February 2013, Kevin Pollak was cast as Rodney Daloof, an irritating and incredibly risk-adverse in-house attorney for the Beverly Hills Police Department. David Denman is set to co-star as Brad, a stand-up, extremely likable and socially awkward Beverly Hills detective, formerly a baseball player and a musician. Men In Black and Get Shorty's director Barry Sonnenfeld agreed to both direct the Beverly Hills Cop pilot and serve as an executive producer. In May 2013, CBS decided to pass on the Beverly Hills Cop TV series. In August 2013, Brandon T. Jackson give his reason about the pass: I think we were very edgy for CBS. I think we were the edgiest as you could've went for CBS. It would have been like a 'Fresh Prince' thing on CBS, like the edgiest you can go on network TV. But it doesn't agree to our franchise man." During late Summer 2013, after CBS decided to pass on the TV series, Paramount decided to move forward with the fourth film. On September 13, 2013, Jerry Bruckheimer, stated he was in talks to produce. On December 6, 2013, it was announced that Eddie Murphy will again reprise the role of Axel Foley and Brett Ratner will direct. On May 2, 2014, Deadline announced that screenwriters Josh Appelbaum and Andre Nemec would be penning the screenplay. On June 27, 2014, in an interview with Rolling Stone, Murphy discussed returning to the edgier type character of Axel Foley after years of making family friendly films. "I haven't done a street guy, working class, blue-collar character in ages so maybe it's like, 'Oh, wow, I didn't remember he was able to do that'" Murphy said. According to studio reports on the film's plot, Foley will return Detroit after leaving his job in Beverly Hills and he will be faced with coldest winter on record to navigate the new rules and old enemies of one of America's most tenacious cities. The state of Michigan approved $13.5 million in film incentives, based on an estimated $56.6 million of filmmaker spending in the state. The movie will be shot in and around Detroit and is estimated to provide jobs for 352 workers. The studio is targeting a March 2016 release date for the film. Awards Beverly Hills Cop *Academy Awards - nominated for Best Writing (Original Screenplay) - Danilo Bach and Daniel Petrie, Jr. *British Academy Film Awards Nominated for Best Score - Harold Faltermeyer *Golden Globe Awards Nominated for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy Nominated for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy - Eddie Murphy Beverly Hills Cop II *Academy Awards Nominated for Best Music, Original Song - Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey and Bob Seger *Golden Globe Awards Nominated for Best Music, Original Song - Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey and Bob Seger *Golden Raspberry Awards Winner for Worst Original Song - George Michael Beverly Hills Cop III *Golden Raspberry Awards - Nominated for Worst Director - John Landis Nominated for Worst Remake or Sequel Category:Films Category:Browse